An exhaust wastegate is typically a valve that can be controlled to selectively allow at least some exhaust to bypass an exhaust turbine. Where an exhaust turbine drives a compressor for boosting inlet pressure to an internal combustion engine, a wastegate provides a means to control the boost pressure.
A so-called internal wastegate is integrated at least partially into a turbine housing. An internal wastegate typically includes a “flapper” valve, a crank arm, a shaft or rod, and an actuator. In a closed position, a wastegate flapper or plug needs to be seated with sufficient force to effectively seal an exhaust bypass (e.g., to prevent leaking of exhaust from a high pressure exhaust supply to a lower pressure region). Often, an internal wastegate is configured to transmit force from an arm to a plug. During engine operation, load requirements for a wastegate vary with pressure differential. High load requirements can generate high mechanical stresses in a wastegate's kinematics components, a fact which has led to significantly oversized component design to meet reliability levels (e.g., as demanded by engine manufacturers). Reliability of wastegate components for gasoline engine applications is particularly important where operational temperatures and exhaust pulsation levels can be quite high.
Various examples of wastegates and wastegate components are described herein, which can optionally provide for improved kinematics, reduced exhaust leakage, etc., when compared to conventional wastegates and conventional wastegate components.